Daroach
Daroach was an antagonist from Kirby: Squeak Squad then later an ally in Kirby: Mass Attack. He is the leader of the Squeaks. Character Description The leader of a gang of thieves known as the "Squeaks" that search for treasure, Daroach's gang consists of normally cuddly enemies but in truth, they're all devious and will do anything to get their paws on treasure. He was the main antagonist of Kirby: Squeak Squad. On the same game, he and his gang tried to steal a silver treasure chest to investigate the insides. Despite Meta Knight protecting it, he opened the chest only to be possessed by the Dark Nebula and becoming Dark Daroach. Despite the numerous events of this game, he returned in Kirby: Mass Attack as an ally to Kirby. In Super Smash Bros IV Daroach appears as an unlockable playable character from the Kirby series. He acts almost like Mewtwo except he floats more than the genetic experiment. Ironically, his specialty is in defensive. His Neutral-Special is him shooting a star forward. His Side-Special is him shooting an ice ray forward. His Up-Special is him teleporting up. His Down-Special is him setting up a bomb. His in-game description here: DAROACH "Leader of the Squeaks, a gang of thieves that steal treasures, Daroach enters the battle with his own trusty scepter at his side. But we may know more of his power deeper in the fight!" Attributes Daroach plays almost like Mewtwo, except he's more floaty than the genetic experiment. Ironically, he's much more defensive than offensive. Most of his attacks use elemental powers such as ice, fire, lightning, dark or aura damage. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Daroach pokes his scepter forward one time and finishes with an uppercut from it. *Forward Tilt: Daroach swings his scepter forward. *Up Tilt: Daroach swipes his claws up. *Down Tilt: Daroach shoots blue energy from his scepter. *Dash Attack: Daroach teleports unexpectedly and reappears to attack. *Forward Smash: Daroach swipes his claws which are imbued in darkness. *Up Smash: Daroach shoots electricity upwards with the scepter. *Down Smash: Daroach swipes the scepter forward and swipes his free claw backwards. *Neutral Air: Daroach teleports unexpectedly with a small explosion. *Forward Air: Daroach breaks an ice block in front of him, the pieces may damage nearby characters or the ice itself too. *Back Air: A will-o'-wisp appears behind Daroach that burns the opponent. *Up Air: Daroach throws his hat up, doing consecutive hits. *Down Air: Daroach kicks downwards with his feet. *Pummel: Daroach burns the opponent he's holding. *Forward Throw: Daroach magically sends the opponent flying. *Back Throw: Daroach steps back as Storo punches the opponent. *Up Throw: Daroach steps back as Spinni grabs the opponent and throws them up, only to throw him or her a shuriken at the victim. *Down Throw: Daroach steps back as Doc appears in his UFO. Doc releases a small missile at the downed opponent that explodes when it is touched. *Floor (back): Daroach swipes the scepter forward and backwards. *Floor (front): Daroach freezes the spot he's in and gets up. *Floor (trip): Daroach quickly gets up while frantically attacking. *Edge (<100%): Daroach shoots a freeze ray forward. *Edge (100%+): Daroach climbs to the stage and burns the ground near him. *Neutral Special: Daroach shoots a star from his scepter. The star bounces around the stage and will disappear in time. *Side Special: Daroach shoots a freeze ray forward. The attack can be charged up for disastrous events. *Up Special: Daroach teleports up similar to Zelda's Up Special. Unlike her special, his teleport does damage. *Down Special: Daroach sets up a bomb on the ground. The bomb explodes in a few seconds and the consequences are great depending on who's hit. *Final Smash: Daroach gets possessed by Dark Nebula and turns into Dark Daroach. Many Squeaks join the fight similar to Dedede's Final Smash but they're less annoying. As Dark Daroach, you are more powerful and can glide instead of walk. Dark Daroach has different attacks like a bigger freeze ray and can shoot three stars at once. Keep in mind that Dark Daroach cannot be hit by any means. Taunts *Up: Daroach lowers his hat a bit and a sparkle appears from his eye. *Side: Daroach sends out a magical wave of magic from his scepter and is amused by it. *Down: A Squeak arrives to comfort Daroach and he'll take him up similar to a Puppy. On-Screen Appearance A horde of Squeaks bring him in to the stage. Cheer *Male Voices: DAROACH!! SQUEAK-SQUEAK!! DAROACH!! SQUEAK-SQUEAK!! Victory Poses *Daroach teleports out of the results screen. *Daroach is swarmed by some Squeaks who try to comfort him. *Daroach holds up the silver treasure chest. Event Matches *Event 9: Get the Chest!: Defeat Daroach along with some Squeaks as Kirby. *Event 17: Dreamland Gang: Defeat King Dedede, Bonkers, Meta Knight, Daroach and a rainbow of Kirby as any character. *Event 30: Newcomers!: Defeat the newcomers to the series. Role in Story Mode Daroach appears mostly as Kirby's friend alongside Meta Knight and hangs out with him a lot. Once Kirby gets explained the chaos that's about to happen, he decides to help out the characters. Costumes *Normal Daroach: Daroach's normal appearance. *Spinni Daroach: A palette swap of Daroach referencing Spinni. *Storo Daroach: A palette swap of Daroach referencing Storo. *Doc Daroach: A palette swap of Daroach referencing Doc. *Black Daroach: A black version of Daroach. Trivia *Daroach is considered Kamek's rival in the game. Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Kirby Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villians